


Full for a Song

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Breeding, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rapid Birth, Smut, Time Travel, volcanic orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The demon Reader has picked their corruptable subject: the angel Elias. He’s her holy lover. Her dream existed before the challenge, but now she has the means to make it a reality.
Relationships: Elias Samson/Reader, Elias Samson/You
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Second Fall





	Full for a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Second Fall Challenge by @neversatisfiedgirlfics and I

It was just a drunken bet between demons. Nothing more. But you were taking it seriously. 

You stroked the feather in your hand across the curve of your throat. How many times had he done the same thing to you in person? More times than heaven or hell cared to count. If they even cared to count. All heaven cared about was making sure their Principality continued to inspire art on earth through his music. As for hell… they didn’t care how long you drifted from one nation to the next with your feathered friend, as long as you corrupted a soul or two along the way. 

“Why so deep in thought, Dove? You’re only like that if you’re in trouble. What’d we do?”

Elias dropped down next to you, his wings circling behind you like a mortal arm on your shoulder. 

“Nothing.” You smiled up at him. “Wanna get into some trouble?”

He shrugged. “When have I ever not fallen for that trick?”

The smile continued to stay on your face, but your gut was in turmoil. If this went well, he’d fall. If this went sideways, you’d lose him forever. 

“Care for a little time travel?”

“To use your phrase, hell yes.”

“Herculaneum. You wanted to go to Herculaneum?”

You hummed happily and flounced between the marketplace stalls. Ancient human times were your favourite to visit. So many things went wrong, but humanity kept right on going. Not always in the best direction, but hey… they were doing their best. “Why not? Nothing like seeing the fireflies’ last days.” It was the best place to hide your lovemaking, too. The last time you met had broken the nose off the Giza sphinx. 

Dodging a swinging oil jar (one that would have passed through him while he was being invisible) he sighed. “If you weren’t so cute, I’d remind you that the morbid way you talk is… a bit creepy.”

“Says the feathered-brained one that inspired most of the far-out 80’s music.”

“Hey. I mean, I know, but hey!”

You giggled and swiped a handful of dates off a stall while the owner haggled with a customer. Before Elias could object to your thievery, you plopped one into his mouth. “And… Herculaneum dates are the best. So sweet.” You licked your fingers. “Almost as sweet as me, right lover?”

A bright blush spread from the base of his neck to his hairline. Seeing him flustered inspired a flush of your own. Filling his hand with yours, you pulled him into an alley. He groaned under the way your lips captured his, how your hands roamed his back to the place where his wings met his shoulder blades. You whined against his skin. Parting your legs with his thigh, he pushed you harder against the wall and into shadow. 

Breaking apart to breathe, you caught his gaze. His skin was gleaming, his grace already bubbling to the surface. Glowing for one reason. You pointedly looked off into the distance. His gaze followed the path to the mountain, making his breath stutter. 

“Uh, you want to have sex… in the volcano?” His eyes went wide. 

You tugged him down. “Of course. You’ve got me so hot and bothered-”

“Y/N-”

“Please. Elias,” you moaned in his ear. He shivered as you nipped at his pulse-point. A second later you were right where you’d planned. Elias’s flight speed had taken you to the peak of Vesuvius. And immediately pinned you to the ground bathed in the morning light. Based on your internal clocks, it would go off and change Italian history about mid-day. That was plenty of time to have some fun. 

“Is this what you wanted, Dove?” He gripped your wrists and slid them over your head. “To be pinned to an active volcano while I fill you over and over again? Which do you want first: my tongue or my fingers? Either way, I’m not going to stop until the whole mountain is quaking with you.” He dove for your neck, sucking and nipping at it before you could answer. 

With a snap of your fingers, both of you were naked. Elias’s muscles rippled under your fingertips. You shivered under his. Kisses landing hot and open on your neck moved down to the valley of your breasts. Moved up to one peak, then the other. You arched into the warmth of his mouth. Beyond that, you couldn’t move with his angelic grace still holding you to the ground. 

“Answer me.”

“Is that a command?” You laughed breathily, crying out when he slapped your inner thigh. 

“If it is, I need your answer.”

“Tongue. Please, Elias, your tongue!” The voice you had lost meaning and soared into a high sigh as he kissed lower on your body. When he stopped above your heat, you tried to thrust to meet his face. “Please-”

Elias chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on your lower stomach. “How I love it when you beg for me, my sweet demoness.” 

Then his mouth was on you. Open and drinking you in. You clawed at the air within your reach. The surrounding pebbles quivered with the power surging between you. His tongue reached far into you. Then his fingers curling, scissoring, thrusting, teasing. The first warning rumble of the earth matched the first wave of pleasure zinging up your spine. When he pulled back, his beard was dripping with you. 

He crawled up your body like a morning beam of light. His kiss was full of the taste of you. His voice rumbled against your chest, mixing with the thundering of your heart. 

“Fill me,” you breathed between tastes. 

“What?”

“Fill me, Elias.”

With a grin, he planted himself between your thighs. Your mouth parched at the sight of his hand travelling up and down his length, preparing it for you. But that wasn’t what you meant. 

“No. Fill me.” You bit your lip. This was the challenge. Did he love you enough to take that step? 

He was so hard. Leaking over his fingers. On the edge with watching you fall into bliss. “Are you sure,” he rasped. “It will… take much of your strength.”

You leaned and reached to cup his face, wrists freed. “I want to- to merge with you. My demon fire with your angel grace. I need it. I need you, love. Please.” Your voice failed you as he thumbed over your clit in thought. With the air you could manage, you chanted ‘please’ and his name like a love song. 

The glow you’d seen gleam across his skin before shone in his eyes. 

Sliding his hands up and down your thighs, he slowly positioned himself at your entrance. You could still say no. You could still back out of this desire. You could take back your wish. 

He eased into you, still giving you time to talk yourself out of the consequences. But you never would. The gleam in his eye, how he wasn’t talking logic, it all told you he wanted it too. 

The harder he thrust, the more the earth quaked. Large rocks rolled down the mountainside as you rolled your hips to meet him. The molten underworld rushing to the surface covered up the sounds of your moans and his grunts. Steaming fissures appeared in the earth as you clawed at the dirt. It was there. The merging of powers. Burning like magma in your belly. As you broke apart under Elias, he roared to the great sky above. 

Both sated, you caught him when he collapsed on top of you. 

The mountain continued to shake as your aftershocks took on a sharp ache. 

“Elias-”

“Dove,” he groaned into your skin. Looking up to your face, he was suddenly worried. “Y/N?”

You struggled to find the words. “Elias… I- I think… we conceived.”

“What?” He flicked away a puff of steam that ruptured from the ground next to you. 

“Conceived. And they- they’re coming now.”

Like any mortal father, a menagerie of emotions crossed his face. Fear. Delight. Shock. Pride. “Here? Now?” He took your hand and tried to pull you to your feet. But you could not be moved. “We can’t stay here.”

Frantically you shook your head. “We have to. The ash. Protective. We- we have-”

The peak of the mountain was getting hotter beneath your back. Elias shifted from one knee to the other, then circled his hands over the ground. The earth cooled under just you even as the volcano woke up on schedule. 

“Okay. Here. Okay.”

Enclosed in a bubble of grace and cradled by his strong arms and wings, you screamed in proud agony as Vesuvius erupted. Hot ash and steam on all sides. Your womb stretched, filled with the love of two worlds. It was going to hurt. But it was worth it. 

Ash was destined to fill the sky for hours. In that time, shaded from heaven and hell’s eyes, you brought a child into the world. One of damned and divine blood. A nephalem. Tiny hands. Tightly shut eyes. Ticklish toes. They were perfect. 

“Y/N, what have we done?” The fear was back. Not for himself, but for the new life laying between you. “The powers that be will not suffer them to live.”

“I know.”

“They will never be safe. Always hunted. Always-”

“They will always be safe. With me.” You curled the child to your still heaving chest. 

Elias took one look at the defiance in your eyes and joined you. There was a crack, a shredding in the sky with lightning of holy origin. Not even volcanic ash can cover up the fall of an angel from grace. Your child slept while their parents defied heaven for their sake. Feathers once whiter than fresh snow absorbed the earthly change around them, absorbing the grey like an obstinant burning wall in a war. 

“And they shall be safe. With me by your side.” He kissed your forehead. Then the smooth forehead of his child. His child. 

Ash was still falling when Elias flew the three of you back to the present. All of creation would soon know of the result of your love. Nowhere to hide. Nowhere to turn. There was nowhere to go but down. Elias walked into Hell by your side, humming a song to his newborn child asleep in his arms. 


End file.
